Best Laid Plans
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: Very loose companion fic to the Perfect Love Affair. Ed wants to get raped and he wants Roy to do it... No actual rape RoyxEd plotless SMUT


**A/N: Me again, with another RoyxEd. Hmm, must be my favorite pairing. Can't imagine why that would be. Okay, so I know what the first few lines sound like but it's not what you think. I promise there is nothing dark on non-consensual in this fic. There has just been this idea in my head and it was best portrayed with that particular word. Once you get past that, I (hope) think it will be worth it. At any rate, this is pretty much plotless, shameless, smutty...well, smut. ;D I hope I did okay, its the first time I've ever written something quite so....dirty . . Please, tell me what you think because I'm not sure how well I managed to pull it off...Could be a loose sequel to the Perfect Love Affair but can also be read alone.  
**

**Warning: SMUT!! Dirty, shameless smut, very horny Ed with a plan...we all know where this is going. No like...seriously, get your head checked.  
**

Best Laid Plans

Ed had a plan.

It wasn't the best plan he had ever made (though if he stopped to think for a moment, he would realize that none of his plans were ever well laid out, that is, if he had one at all). Just the sound of it was, well, just…_bad._

He wanted to get raped.

Yeah, he knew how that sounded and in reality it wasn't quite that cut and dry. First of all, he knew the man he wanted to have do it, as said man had been his lover for nearly eight months already. Roy Mustang was (and this he would keep to himself until the day he died because the bastard didn't need any more excuses to inflate that already giant head of his) probably the best thing that had happened to him. The problem was, when it came to sex, the man was just too gentle. Don't get him wrong, he loved the sex. It was…well, considering he couldn't form coherent sentences afterwards, the older man was definitely doing something right. But Ed wasn't something breakable, made of glass and he wasn't a damn girl. He wanted to get fucked_. Hard._

It had happened once, towards the beginning of their relationship, against a wall in an alley and while he thoroughly enjoyed slow, in-bed kind of sex, getting rammed repeatedly against unforgiving brick had been unexpectedly exciting. He still got hard thinking about it. Never had he come so hard or long before or since and he wanted that again. He wanted that extra feeling of adrenaline brought on by the slight, stinging pain of the hard thrusts, of feeling the older man all around him like he had never experienced, like a tsunami breaking over him until he was sure he would die. It had been desperate and hot and…now he shifted discreetly in his seat, staring blankly at a document in front of him he was supposed to be studying. Okay, maybe getting a hard on in the library at headquarters wasn't the best idea but once the thought had popped into his head a few weeks ago, it wouldn't leave him be.

The real problem wasn't that Roy didn't _want _to pound him into oblivion. He'd seen it in those dark eyes sometimes, the smoldering fire that seemed to want to turn him into ash if he got too close. But every time, the man held back. Of course, that may have been because when he took Ed in the alley like he had, something had torn and the blond had ended up bleeding a little. It wasn't like he had minded all that much, even if sitting was a challenge the next couple days but the older man had taken one good look at it running down his thighs, mixed with the Brigadier General's own cum and he'd gotten very quiet, staying that way until the younger man could once again sit properly.

Hence the plan.

Tawny fingers carded through his bright hair that was beginning to unravel from its normal braid like it always did after a long day at work. It was strange how easy it had been to fall back into the routine, taking on missions of both research and field assignments, his superior officer once again the dark haired Brigadier General but at the same time, it was different. Now he wasn't obsessing over getting his brother's body back. He wasn't running all over the country and back looking for some source of power that would turn metal back into flesh. And he was no longer a child. At nineteen, he had finally found a comfortable rhythm and settled into it. It was almost easy. He had a home, as Roy had opened his house to the blond as soon as they had declared themselves to each other. Sometimes, he wondered how they could get along so well now, when they used to try and kill each other when he still had his automail. They fought, of course, both having strong personalities that tended to clash. But he had never felt so content in his entire life. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together, even if they were crap on their own.

Eyes the color of wheat scanned the busy library as he tried to tamp down his frustration. So far no one had figured out that his and Roy's relationship was anything else than superior/subordinate but if this kept up, he was just going to bust into the man's office and demand for the General to bend him over the arm of the couch, to hell with who heard. Or saw. Sharp teeth gnawed anxiously on the edge of his pencil, his heel tapping against the carpeted floor. That was the objective but how the hell did he get the man to actually do it?

So far, he'd tried holding out during foreplay, hoping it would make Roy desperate, tried jumping him, tried whipped cream, handcuffs and an assortment of other props and even walked around the house completely naked (yes, he was getting that desperate). And the older man would bite but it never had that absolute abandon he was looking for. He was sure by now the General was beginning to wonder what had gotten into him but short of asking the man all out, he was running out of ideas. He could ask but he felt it would detract from the whole experience. Roy, of course, would have his pro/con list, no doubt thinking about the blood.

Ed gritted his teeth. Hell, if it meant he would get a little hurt in the process, then so be it. He went through countless fucking automail operations, for crying out loud! Nothing Roy could do to him could ever hurt as bad as that. But, again, how did he get the older man to do it short of asking for it?

It was nearly five o'clock, time for him to find his way back to the office so they could head home when it came to him.

He had just read the same line for the twelfth time, thinking of the night before when he remembered how Roy had nearly pounced on him after a little harmless teasing. Jeeze, he hadn't even been touching himself and the older man had just about dragged him to the floor, not even bothering with the bedroom. Ed had hoped for a moment that the dark haired man would follow it through but the actual sex had been just as gentle as always. But that was the answer.

Tease Roy.

Tease him until he just couldn't handle it anymore.

A wicked grin stretched over his face as he cleaned up his work station, already thinking of all the things he could do to get the older man all worked up. The thing that would clinch it, though, was if the blond held out. He knew Roy wouldn't force him to do anything if he said he didn't want to, or if he avoided the point. It was probably a little cruel but if the blond didn't get the kind of release that he seemed to be craving, he was sure he was going to die.

He started easy, just sucking on his finger a little more than usual during dinner that night, making sure the dark gaze was fixed on his face the whole time and then "forgetting" to close the bathroom door all the way when he was changing for bed. Simple, really and he was satisfied with the heated glances it earned him even as he cheerfully announced that he was bushed, flopping into the covers, curling into them with his back to the older man. He felt kind of bad, having caught the look of disappointment flicker across the pale features but then he thought of the alley and his resolve strengthened once more.

The next few days, he was careful to stand perhaps just a little too close to the Brigadier General while he was in his office, arms or knees brushing subtly. Each touch sent a bolt of fire racing through him, intensifying as the days dragged on. And it seemed Roy wasn't the only one being affected by it because more than once now Ed had to retreat to the bathroom to relieve the pressure. Damn. Well, that was an unforeseen wrinkle in the plan but he sure as hell wasn't going to give in now.

And judging by the looks he was getting, each one more heated than the last meant that it was starting to work. Especially when he made some excuse or another to get out of sex.

Once the second week rolled around, Roy was visibly frustrated, looking a little worn and anxious, barking orders left and right like some angry bear that had been jilted out of his meal.

Good. Time to step up his game, which meant there were a few things he had to pick up. This was a game he was determined to win, even if he was the only one who knew they were playing it.

It was so easy, too. It was so obvious what it was doing to the older man. Though there was no way he could stand not being with the man for anything more than a few swift kisses without rushing off to random bathrooms. Damn the man for being too sexy for his own good. But then again, these little excursions were all part of the plan too. He knew very well that Roy could hear him if he made just the right amount of noise and was careful to not muffle the name he gasped when he came in his hand. A few times he even heard soft cursing on the other side of the door as the older man retreated from his spot he'd taken while eavesdropping.

Then, just yesterday, he had pretended to trip, making a big show of falling into the dark haired man's lap, his palm grinding into his groin and nearly giggling in glee when he felt the thick cock immediately jump to life. Trying for the innocent/bewildered look he knew Roy wouldn't buy for a second, he slipped away before the fire in those dark eyes could incinerate him, whipping out of the man's office as fast as his feet could carry him. He was still snickering to himself and petting himself on the back only to be intercepted by Hawkeye.

"Major," her steely alto stopped him before he could retreat to the bathroom like he really needed to, glad that his tight leather pants kept everything concealed just by its unforgiving nature. He shifted uncomfortably as he turned to face her, "I'm not quite sure what's going on all of a sudden between you and the Brigadier General, but whatever it is, it needs to end. He's getting less work done than usual," Ed blinked, confused for a moment. When he realized what she was saying, he blanched, ready to adamantly dissuade her. A hand held up in his face cut him off.

"Don't. I've known about you two for months now. I don't care who it is, as long as he's happy," Ed let out a sharp breath, eyes wide at the fond look in the hazel eyes regarding him. A moment later, those eyes narrowed, hardening, "But whatever game you're playing, I hope it stops soon. I can't have him being so distracted," He'd blinked, turning a nice shade of crimson because he was almost one hundred percent sure the woman probably knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Uh…well, I think I can promise that he'll be back to normal by tomorrow," he blushed beet red the entire time, twisting his hands in his jacket and refusing to meet the woman's eyes. She nodded curtly and just uttered a satisfied "good" before walking off. At least by then he no longer needed to run to the bathroom. His erection had been scared off, wilting under that hard gaze. The rest of the day he steered clear his superior's office, knowing that his little game had to come to an end.

He had already had the plan set in his mind but he wondered if he could go through with it.

Roy had watched him closely that night, wondering at his lover's sudden shyness. After two weeks of constant teasing and half-veiled innuendos, Ed could barely look the older man in the eye. But it wasn't in shame or a sudden bout of nerves.

It was in anticipation.

Now he stared at himself in the mirror, the warmth of anxiety flickering in his veins. Wide yellow eyes gazed back at him, revealing his anticipation. He was supposed to be getting ready for work but after hopping out of the shower (made purposely warm) he had been distracted by the expression on his face. Normally he thought his face hid what he was really thinking, the sharp features warding off close scrutiny and he wondered if what he was about to do would be obvious to anyone else who knew him. Roy could read him well so he would have to do a lot of avoiding and it seemed Riza too could see past his defenses. But short of his brother, he wasn't really close with anyone else, keeping his emotions either carefully bland or allowing them to spark in a show of bright fire. The subtle nuances, he was careful to keep locked away.

The bright gaze flickered to the few items sitting incongruently on the counter next to his hair brush, just the sight of them making his pulse speed up, scattering uncomfortably. When he met his gaze in the mirror again, he was biting his lip. For a moment he wondered if he had gone crazy, if two weeks without sex from his favorite person had finally driven him over the edge and into the loony bin. It was possible. What was worse was that Roy had said nothing about the fact the blond had stopped putting out and it was irking him. Despite his calm, cool exterior, the man was a fucking sex fiend. For him to be accepting this so easily had the short hairs on the back of his neck tingling uneasily.

He looked down again and swallowed thickly. Well, any guilt was going to be obliterated after today. He was _so_ making up for the past two weeks because what he had planned was going to get him what he wanted and he swore to himself he would never do this to Roy again.

Slowly, he reached out for the first item on the counter, loosening the towel around his waist as he did, letting it fall to the floor. The smooth ring of metal was cool to the touch, shining in the light of the bathroom and his fingers shook slightly as he picked it up. Really, he should be getting his head checked for this. Hopefully, he would be able to keep his cool for the whole day, not give himself away. If he was lucky he would last until lunch, when the office was empty because he didn't think he'd be able to stand the ache of an erection longer than that.

The blond hissed as he slipped the cock ring around the base of his dick that had been half hard ever since he'd woken up that morning, feeling slightly foolish as he did. He wasn't quite sure he would even need it but then he looked at the other toy staring blankly up at him and he had to close his eyes, a wave of heat sweeping over him so that he couldn't help but trail his fingers over the flushed head of his suddenly aching cock. Shivers spiked up his spine as blunt fingernails scraped gently over the sensitive skin. Damn. He wasn't sure he would last fifteen minutes like this, let alone a couple of hours.

The gold expression was steely as it glared back at him. No, he was going to do this because he really did owe Roy. Swallowing again, he reached for the half empty tube of lube next, trying not to think as he smeared it over his fingers. Teeth snagged his bottom lip as he spread his legs, reaching around to run his fingertips over the puckers hole of his entrance. Normally his lover was the one to do this kind of thing and he winced against the sudden intrusion as he slipped the first finger in. It was weird doing it himself, the eroticism lost with his own fingers. He worked methodically, breathing a little hard as he stretched himself, shivering slightly. Though, when his fingertips brushed that spot deep within himself, his knees nearly buckled, a shock of white sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. Groaning and dropping his head to his other hand that was supporting him against the counter, he indulged in the winding heat starting to burn through him, making him wish he had thought to put the cock ring on after.

"Ed?" Roy's voice made him jump, three fingers sliding from inside of him and he held his breath, waiting to see what the older man would do. The man had been known to just barge in if he was so inclined and Ed couldn't say anything as his voice would probably give him away, "Hey, are you alright? We have to go soon," he heard the hope in the General's voice and stifled a pang of guilt. Carefully making sure he voice didn't shake, he straightened, reaching for the lube and the last item on the counter.

"Fine. Almost done," almost normal, he hoped. There was a sigh on the other side of the door and a soft, "alight" before he heard the man's light footsteps walking away and he slammed his head against his hand again, cursing himself. _Just a few more hours, Roy and I'll give you everything. I just hope you can forgive me._ At least his fingers no longer shook as he slathered the slippery substance over the remote controlled vibrating butt plug he had purchased the other day, guilt making the heat from the self induced pleasure dissipate. Glaring hate at himself, he reached around again, carefully working the toy into his still tight channel, limbs starting to shake again.

Ed almost cried when it settled into place, panting hard with his forehead pressed against the cool counter. The damn thing would brush against his prostate every time he moved and he wondered if it was possible to come while wearing a cock ring. Because for a few seconds, he was sure he was about to. _Damn bastard better fucking appreciate this_…

Dressing proved to be a rather uncomfortable chore and he was glad for the unforgiving leather while cursing it at the same time. It hid the fact that he was sporting a raging hard on but damn if it wasn't painful. And every time he bent down or even just shifted his weight, the plug would move inside of him, making his breath catch and balance unsteady. It was with a long, reproachful look that he slipped the little remote into his pocket, wondering if he would be able to push the button when the time came.

He couldn't even meet Roy's eyes when he climbed into the car, missing the searching look he received when he tried not to cry out because sitting down drove the butt plug even deeper.

Today was going to be torture.

He had a feeling it would be worth it, though.

The drive to headquarters was silent and acutely uncomfortable and he was glad when it was over. Until he took one look at the front doors and almost groaned aloud at the thought of spending who knows how many agonizing minutes behind them, trying to concentrate on his work while he had something shoved up his ass and a ring around his aching and very full cock. A wave of panic set in, nerves feeling raw and stretched too thin and he wondered for a minute if he was going to start hyperventilating, knees weak, knowing this had been a terrible idea. Then a warm hand slipped around the curve of his lower back, the touch instantly calming him. Dark eyes caught him momentarily before he was being pulled in for a lingering kiss that stole his breath. He loved that the expression on the pale features belonged to him and for a moment he forgot his current predicament because it was just him and Roy, hidden from sight by a thick, concrete poll of the parking garage.

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward?" the man's thumb brushed over his cheekbone, making him shiver and lean into it. He hoped his smile wasn't as weak as it felt.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he answered, ignoring how much pain he was in just from their close proximity and tipping his head back, meeting that onyx gaze he had grown so fond of, "Roy?" the man stepped closer, fire flickering in his dark eyes and Ed was suddenly completely calm.

"Yeah?" he captured that hand still roaming over his features, winding his fingers with a longer, paler set.

"I love you, you know," and he offered a dazzling smile, watching the man's breath hitch before pulling away. It was difficult to walk normal but the expression on the older man's face as he glanced over his shoulder was perfect. Yup, this was definitely going to be worth it.

The little moment served to bridge the gap he had created, helping to make the day a little bit more bearable. Still, every two minutes his eyes were straying to the clock, the press of his pants and his butt in the chair painfully distracting. He was grateful that day for paper work, as it required he stay within the office, ignoring Havoc's antics and Breda's complaining in favor of trying to concentrate on the documents in front of him. It was like he could see the seconds ticking by, slowly, taking their time. Hawkeye seemed to be the only one who noticed his suddenly subdued attitude and while she looked at him in concern a few times, she kept her peace. She must have assumed it had something to do with what he promised her the day before and it was but he desperately hoped she didn't come to the right conclusion about it.

Every shift in the hard chair brought on a fresh wave of dilapidating pleasure, the heated sparks weaving through him dangerously. There had even been a few times, after standing and having to walk and then sit back down again, where he was immensely glad for the cool metal ring holding back his orgasm because he was sure he would have come in front of the entire office. _That_ would have been mortifying and he would probably have to quit. Just hand in his silver watch and run as fast as he could back to Resmbool. Somehow, he just gritted his teeth, pretending like he was writing furiously while holding the rest of his body very still, willing the heat pooling in his belly to dissipate.

By the time eleven o'clock rolled around, an hour and a half before lunch break, sweat had darkened the hair at his temples and he was aware of how his hands were shaking, the overload of pleasure making it feel like his thoughts were coming to him from very far away. Still no one commented, for which he was glad. The only time Roy came out of the office, they had shared a warm look that had helped fortify his courage once again, easing the anxious knot that had formed in his chest.

Glaring at the clock, body screaming for twelve thirty and release, he scribbled a note and slipped in between the pages of one of the reports before carefully getting up and entering Roy's office, hoping he managed to look like he was walking normal. It wouldn't do to look like his knees actually felt like rubber and he had something shoved up his ass, rubbing on that spot every time he moved. The dark haired General eyed him suspiciously as he dumped the paperwork on the polished surface of the man's desk, managing a watery smile and he knew Roy had figured something out by the way those dark eyes studied the way he shuffled out of the office, biting the inside of his cheek.

Twelve thirty couldn't come fast enough.

By eleven forty five, he'd given up on trying to work, just resting his head on his desk and watching the lazy white spots dancing across his vision. It had happened when he sat back down after going into the General's office, after having his prostate abused with every step. He had been sure that, upon sitting, he would break apart, the fire racing through him when the toy in him was shoved mercilessly into _that_ spot. It was like coming, everything standing still for a few moments and when he could breathe again, he just slumped over his desk. What was odd was that the cock ring had done its job and he was still achingly hard and yet...

"Hey boss," that was Havoc, leaning over his desk with concern swirling in his blue eyes, "You alright there?" Ed wondered. Instead he forced a small smile, glancing at the clock that read ten minutes after. God, twenty minutes. He didn't know if he could make it another twenty minutes. And then he had to…

"Y-yeah," his voice sounded gravely, and he hoped he could pull off sounding ill rather than like he'd just nearly passed out from an orgasm, "I'm not really f-feeling that well," judging by the look in the other man's eyes, that was exactly how he looked; sick.

"Well, I can take you to the infirmary if you want…" but Ed just shook his head, forcing himself to sit up, wincing at the shift in weight.

"Nah, I'll live," another forced smile and the older man just nodded uneasily, leaving him be but shooting him looks every once and a while. He felt bad making them worry and he no doubt looked pretty bad, all sweaty and flushed, eyes glassy. Shaking fingers managed to pick up his pen so that he could look busy, cursing himself for doing something so stupid. There was nothing he could do about it now and he never backed out of something once he started it. Sometimes, though, he really wished he wasn't so stubborn.

Twenty minutes became ten, then five and his sigh of relief was nearly audible when everyone else started to file out of the room. First Breda and Fury went, talking adamantly about something or other then Havoc, sending him an invitation to join him for lunch, which he declined with what he hoped was a convincingly regretful manner, saying he would stay behind that day. Falman was next, his silence unremarkable as he followed Jean out the door. Then it was just him and Riza in the main office.

The Lt. was his main concern because many times she just ate a bagged lunch at her desk, opting to work instead of taking the lunch hour off. But it seemed he was lucky that day for a few agonizing minutes later she was gathering her things, making to follow the rest of the office. Just before she stepped out, their eyes met and he realized she knew exactly why he was acting weird and hanging back. The knowing smirk he caught before she disappeared nearly made him combust in embarrassment, face so hot he wondered for a moment if it wouldn't just melt right off. It didn't help that the woman actually closed the door, something that was rarely done. Damn her for being so observant.

And then, just like that, the anxiety was back, coupled with a crippling anticipation that quickened his breath. He stared at the closed door of Roy's office, nearly choking, knowing what was about to happen. Shakily, he forced himself to his feet, legs feeling rubbery and the whole seven feet five inches it took to reach the doorway felt like forever. Ed stopped right next to the door, so aware of the man on the other side he could feel him already, the memory of warm hands skimming over his body. For a moment he just stood there, pressing his forehead to the door frame in an attempt to control his shaking, fingering the little remote in his pocket.

Now was not the time to hesitate.

With a deep breath and swallowing thickly in hopes of pulling some saliva into his very dry mouth, he knocked on the frame, shivering as the deep voice caressed over his skin when his superior officer told him to come in. Forcing any kind of expression off of his face, he stepped into the room, ignoring the way his heart thumped anxiously at the back of his throat. The dark eyes seemed to see right through him as they lifted from the desk surface, watching his every move as he casually closed the door and flicked the lock. He loved that lock. That lock had been his best friend on many occasions.

"What's this all about?" the older man held up the note the blond had left tucked away in his paper work. It read, _Stay after during lunch, I have something to give you_. A dark brow lifted as Ed shakily walked towards the desk and instead of answering, he tossed the little remote onto the desk so it slid a little ways towards the older man over the slew of papers. Roy eyed it suspiciously before picking it up and studying it. There was suspicion in the dark eyes when they lifted to the blonde's again.

"What's this?" Ed was shaking uncontrollably now, nerves and doubt beginning to cloud his mind. Digging his fingernails into his palms, he lifted his chin, trying to seem confident as he answered.

"Press it," his voice was rough, like he'd swallowed a bucket of gravel and he caught the heated look the man threw him, no doubt recognizing the tone. Then he pressed the button.

It was like all the sensation he had been trying to stave off all day long assaulted him all at once, the thick toy that had been lodged inside of him springing to life. The tip rubbed mercilessly against that place that had him seeing white. His reaction was instantaneous, eyes flying open and throwing a sharp cry to the ceiling as his head flung back before he collapsed, knees giving out with the sudden onslaught. It was so good, the sensation whipping through his body, pleasure tingling along every nerve and he had to press his forehead to the cool floorboards in order to ground himself. In the few seconds the butt plug was turned on, he was reduced to a writhing puddle of bliss, wondering if he would come again like he had earlier.

But his reaction seemed to scare Roy because a moment later, the vibrating ceased, leaving him panting on the floor, sweat dripping off the end of his nose. Hands were on his shoulders, pulling him upright so he was sitting and the pale features swam into view, looking into his glassy eyes.

"Ed! Ed, are you alright? What was that?" he leaned into the hands holding him as the older man crouched over him, breathing hard and managed a weak smile. He let the General help him to his feet and reached over, drawing Roy close so his back was pressed to the bigger man's chest. Then he guided one of his hands to cup his groin, groaning at the sudden pressure on his aching cock, tipping his head back to rest on one shoulder. For a moment he could feel the man's confusion, the hand instinctively grinding as the fact that he was impossibly hard was acknowledged. There was a sharply indrawn breath when the man put two and two together, "You…are you…" Roy pulled away, leaving the blond to support himself on the desk, practically whimpering with the loss.

Glazed gold met surprised onyx and he nodded shallowly, mouth drying as the older man stared at the remote he was still holding before looking back at the blond. Ed saw the sudden change almost before it happened, shock swiftly melting away in the wake the bright fire that was suddenly ignited in that dark gaze. The expression stole his breath as the older man stepped close one again, reaching out and sifting his fingers into his golden hair, ignoring how the braid started to become unraveled.

"You've been like this all day?" the deep voice nearly unraveled him, a wave of heat that crashed through him and he just barely managed a nod, feeling the warm radiating off the dark haired man's hands slipped around his waist. He shivered at the touch, reaching out to ground himself by curling his fingers in the General's crisp jacket. The dark gaze burned as it stared down at him. Strong fingers caught his chin, forcing him to meet all that black fire. Then warm, firm lips were crushed against his own, brutal and unforgiving, as if they were trying to suck every last ounce of air from his lungs. It was so good, so perfect he could feel himself melting, wanting nothing more than to stay like that forever, with his lover's tongue claiming his mouth and his big hands holding him steady so he wouldn't get lost amid the crashing waves sweeping through his veins.

His breathless cry was lost in Roy's mouth when searching fingers slammed against the hard nub of the butt plug inside of him. The dark eyes were narrowed when he pulled away, studying the blond who was hazy eyed and panting in his arms. Well, now he knew, to some extent, what the blond had done to himself and instead of feeling embarrassed, it only served to turn him on more.

"I want to see," the General growled and Ed's cock twitched at the husky command. That tone always got to him. Breathing hard and hands trembling shamefully with left over pleasure and anticipation, he obeyed. The zipper was torture as he dragged it down over the tight bulge, eyes watching how the older man was staring intently at his hands, hunger spelled out in the pinkish flush that had worked itself over the pale features. Ed was well acquainted with that particular color and knew the man was probably as hard as he himself was.

He had considered not wearing underwear, to make this whole process go faster but the thought of his hard, sensitive cock rubbing against the back of the hard metal zipper of his pants for hours had made him cringe. But that didn't mean he had to wear his _own_ underwear. As his leather pants pooled at his ankles, he shivered as the dark eyes smoldered, taking in how the black boxer-briefs that belonged to the General outlined his stiff cock. Oh, yeah, this was _definitely _going to be worth it. Ed had barely managed to pull off the underwear before Roy was on top of him, pressing his thighs into the back of the desk as he claimed the younger man's mouth again. Damn. The man tasted so good, like a dark, sweet fire that spilled over his taste buds, the best kind of narcotic.

When teeth were added into the mix, he knew the man was close to losing his control.

Long, calloused fingers pressed against his hips before easing over the curve of his erection, making his breath hitch at the stimulation. Fuck, it felt good to finally be touched there. A groan slipped down his throat as those fingers traced the smooth curve of the cock ring still holding him in place and he was having a hard time concentrating on actually kissing the dark haired man. Roy just leaned against him for a moment, panting, hard body pressed flush with Ed's, eyes closed as his forehead rested on the blonde's

"I can't believe you've been like this all day," the man hissed in his ear, rocking his hips forward so Ed could feel the reciprocating bulge as it rubbed against his lower stomach. It was his turn to groan, imitating the motion in order to gain some much needed friction.

"Yes…Roy, please…" There was a flash of motion in which he lost his bearings for a moment, head spinning with the intensity of need that was burning like fire through him. When he opened his eyes, he realized he had been spun around, hands supporting himself against the surface of the desk, back exposed to the older man's scrutiny. He felt cold and lonely as Roy stepped back to study him but he tried not to twitch, just leaning forward just enough to be enticing, spreading his legs enough so the older man could see the blunt end of the butt plug.

"Fuck, Ed," the man breathed, fingers brushing along the still clothed curve of his back, making his shudder, eyes closed tightly against the fire the fleeting touches were igniting. _Lower, lower, a little more…fuck…_ a fingertip circled the sensitive flesh stretched around the toy which he pushed back into, dropping his head onto his hands with a loud groan. Suddenly, those fingers grabbed hold of the end of the plug, pulling it out a bit so Roy could slam it back in all the way. Ed screamed. White, molten pleasure burst through every corner of his body, making him jerk forward in hopes of proving some friction to his erection while trying to rock back into the next plunge, groaning when it struck his much abused prostate.

"Roy…fuck…I'm gonna…" another thrust of the plastic toy and he was lost, muscles seizing as wave upon wave of blinding pleasure swept over him, his body seeming to ignore the fact that he could not, in fact, come the conventional way. It moved through his body like a tsunami, completely unsatisfactory even as he slumped over the second desk of the day, desperately gasping for breath. There was silence behind him and he could tell the older man was staring.

"Did…did you just…come?" the man's voice sounded strangled, roughened with desire and the blond tipped his head so he could peer over his shoulder, taking some satisfaction out of the bewildered look Roy had. Somehow, he managed to find his voice.

"I did before too…in…in the office…when I sat down…" there was a pause in which the older man seemed to digest this and then Ed could actually _see_ his pupils dilate, taking up just about his entire eye. The blond trembled under the force of the desire that was burning there.

Well, at least he knew his plan was working.

The man used one hand to press his face back into the desk as he yanked the butt plug out completely, making Ed whimper at the sudden loss, the ache left behind making him feel empty. But he wasn't worried. He had broken through that last fine layer of control and he was shaking, needy, because he knew what was coming. Knew and wanted it so bad he was sure he would die if he didn't get it in the next two seconds. There was a rustling behind him, a few growled curses and he chanced another glance behind him to see the older man yanking his pants down to his mid thigh, releasing his thick, throbbing erection that stood out, flushed and proud from under the hem of his shirt. Ed's eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sight.

Then the man was draped over him, hands holding him steady and he barely had a second to prepare himself, forcing himself to relax as teeth tore the tie free from his hair just as the older man slammed inside of his already prepared hole.

"Ahh, FUCK, _YES_!!" his cry bounced off the office walls. It should have hurt, as the older man was bigger than the toy had been but he was so caught up in the feeling of the throbbing heat filling him, of the man himself all around him that he barely even noticed it. _Yes, yes…holy shit…finally…_ The hands on his hips tightened, no doubt leaving marks that would linger for days. There was a hiss in his ear before the lobe was sucked into a hot mouth. He shuddered with the sensation, his entire body on fire, aching for some kind of friction.

"You like it rough?" the words made him groan and he barely had the brain power to nod, keeping his cheek pressed to the cool surface of the desk. There was a silence in which Roy shifted his stance, widening it so he could get better leverage, "Why didn't you just say so?" and another cry was torn out of him when the older man pulled back before slamming back again, the friction so hot, so good, _yes, this is it…_Then again, and again, his whole body moving with the strength put behind the thrusts and he just let himself get lost in the sensations.

Roy was like a battering ram, merciless as he plunged into Ed as deep as he could every time, breaths heavy on the back of the blonde's neck. It was so hard, it was almost painful but he didn't care. He was reveling in the feeling of the hot, silky skin sliding against his inner walls, the ridge of the hard cock riding along his prostate, making him gasp every time he was breached. White glittered at the edges of his vision, very single nerve in his body on fire until he was sure his very blood was boiling.

"Is this what you want?" the voice was broken as it growled in his ear, followed by a particularly hard thrust that left him completely incoherent, his cry shattered as he tried to answer, "Huh, Ed? Like this?" and he screamed again when the man continued his assault, wanting nothing more than to come. A hand gripped his cock as he was shoved over the surface of the desk, sweat dripping onto important documents that were caught up in the fray, smearing the ink. Right then, he could have cared less. All he cared about was how Roy kept slamming into him, every thrust perfect, the grip on his throbbing, aching erection nearly enough to drive him insane. If he wasn't already.

"Y-Yes! Roy! Oh…oh, fuck…aa-Ah!" he was so close, it was fizzing at the edges of his consciousness, burning, the color of bright fire and he needed it, needed it so bad only to have it taken away again and again by the metal ring around his dick. Just as he was beginning to wonder if he would come dry again, Roy eased up for a moment, both hands fumbling under him.

"Fuck, Ed…when I say, come for me," the blond nodded, gasping his delight into the smooth wood, fingernails digging into the shiny, varnished surface because he could tell Roy was close, his thrusts becoming erratic, pressing ever deeper, driving him mad. And then the last constraint was gone, the cock ring falling to the floor with a ping and just like that, he was holding back rather than straining towards all that blinding heat. The last few thrusts were beautiful, deep and oh so hard, making him scream with each one, rocking back desperately to draw Roy in as far as he could. And then…

"Now, Edward!" the deep voice roughened with pleasure was his breaking point and he could finally, _finally_ give into the pleasure as it rocketed through him, decimating him with every searing pulse. He arched into it as his balls tightened, the pool of liquid heat at the base of his spine shooting through his body, eyes closed tightly, voice stuck somewhere in his chest as even the slam of his frantic heart sounded distant. It blocked out everything but the feeling of being wrapped in Roy's embrace, his cum trickling over the hand that still stroked him as it bathed the desk under him. This was the kind of release he was looking for, where he couldn't even draw in enough air to breathe and the stars behind his eyelids glittered every color that was in existence, streaked with gold. The kind of release that could have lasted a few moments or forever and he wouldn't have noticed.

And then, just as his orgasm started to ease, Roy pressed a cry into the thick fall of golden hair, the feeling of being filled with all of that blinding heat prolonging his Ed's release. He loved the feeling of being filled like that, of the hot, sticky cum dripping down the back of his thighs. It meant that he belonged to this man, who was still draped on top of him, his breath warming Ed's neck.

There was a soft groan and the weight holding him down suddenly sagged so that they were both borne to the cool floor, Roy not letting go of him in the change of position. A satisfying feeling seeped into his bones as the aftershocks slowly eased off, making his bones feel like they were made of rubber. Strong arms held him close, pressing him into the steady warmth of the man he loved. Their breathing eased slowly, hearts stuttering back to their normal rhythm and he stared in front of him at the new prospective he had of the floor, the knots and swirls in the room magnified in his field of vision. There was no place he would rather be.

Slowly, forcing his lethargic body to obey him, he twisted in the older man's embrace, turning to face him, taking in the sated look on the flushed features, shivering slightly when those dark eyes roamed over his face. One hand moved from his hip so the General could smooth an errant hair from his eyes. Roy was usually very quiet after sex. Not sleepy but he never really said much, preferring to just stare at Ed a while, which the blond didn't mind in the least. This time, he leaned over and captured the man in a slow kiss, sweeping his tongue over the velvety bottom lip. He got a thrill every time he was allowed into the older man's mouth, allowed to taste all that sweet fire. The time he liked it best was now, right after the man climaxed, when that flavor seemed just a little bit richer, leaving Ed dizzy and feeling a little stupid.

A hand slid into his hair as they parted, gazes locking and he liked how perfect his slighter body seemed to fit perfectly with Roy's as he curved into the strong figure. The other hand settled on his butt, kneading the muscles there so he was pressing up into the other man. The dark eyes glittered as they regarded him.

"So…" the man seemed hesitant, unsure of what to say, though why he felt the need to say anything at all was beyond Ed, "Was all that avoiding me for the past two weeks…all for this?" he could feel his cheeks heating again and he ducked his head, pressing it into a blue military jacket that smelled of man and gunpowder.

"Y-yeah," it was embarrassing to admit but if he had to do it all over again, he would in a heartbeat. Fingers lifted his chin so he was forced once again to look at the older man. A small, amused smile curled at the corners of Roy's lips, Ed's favorite smile and he forgot his hesitation for a moment in favor of staring.

"All you needed to do was ask. I would have been less gentle if that was what you wanted," sometimes it was uncanny how well the dark haired man was able to read him. He bit his lip around his own weak smile, curling the arm he wasn't laying on around the other man's broad shoulders.

"I thought you were doing it because you were afraid to hurt me," he answered, carding his fingers through dark hair damp with sweat. The slanted gaze turned serious.

"Did I?" he could hear the fear in that deep voice, the velvet roughened with concern and he smiled reassuringly, sighing as he relaxed into the arms holding him.

"No. Fuck, no. And you didn't that time in the alley either," Roy stiffened at that, going very quiet and Ed rolled his eyes.

"You were bleeding," the man muttered, voice shadowed and Ed huffed, glaring through his bangs. Really, the idiot better not revert back to all that slow, gentle crap all the time because the blond would go stark, raving mad. Roy grunted in pain as the Major pinched him, eyebrows drawing down in a frown.

"I was _fine. _ I only bled because we didn't use lube," Roy opened his mouth, no doubt to point out that there had been none this time either and Ed just pressed his hand to the man's mouth, cutting him off before he could even start, "It's _fine_, Roy," he smiled stupidly, drawing his hand away so he could taste the older man again, pulling him close for a slow, lazy kiss. "More than fine," the General seemed to relax at that, drawing Ed as close as he could short of them melting into one another and he sighed, closing his eyes. He had missed this, being held by the older man, the echoes of pleasure still singing in his veins. How he could have gone two whole weeks without this was unthinkable. He must have been crazy. The knowledge that they couldn't stay there like that forever because lunch hour was probably almost over nudged somewhere at the back of his mind. But he just couldn't bring himself to care very much. The door was locked, after all, though that wouldn't stop a determined Hawkeye.

There was a soft hum pressed into his hair as the older man wound long pieces of blond hair around his fingers.

"A vibrating butt plug, huh?" oh, shit. He just _knew_ the bastard would say something about it. Ed hid his blush in the dark blue jacket of a Brigadier General, willing the man to stop right there. Long fingers circled around the slick pucker of his entrance, making him jump as the warm digits swirled around in the cum cooling on his skin, "I didn't realize you had it in you, Edward," the blond just groaned, the sound cut off in a gasp as one of those fingers slipped easily into him again. The dark gaze smoldered as it met his and he yelp when he was rolled onto his back was strangled, the older man pressing him back into the floor. That particular smirk always scared him, especially when it was directed at Ed, "Well, now that I know, I'll just have to think of how else it can be used," the blonde's indignant squawk was cut off by a sudden wave of pleasure as his still-sensitive entrance was breached once again.

Well, he thought as dark hair tickled his cheek when the older man moved above him, lips and breath captured in another blinding kiss, it seemed he would have to start doing this planning thing more often. Because if the results were always like this, that was most defiantly acceptable. Though, he was going to have to discourage the use of that damn toy before the thought lodged itself permanently in the older man's shrewd mind. Then everything was lost, swept away in the beautiful fire that was Roy Mustang.

When the rest of the office returned from lunch, he was so far gone he didn't even notice, lost in pleasure, lost in Roy. He had come to the conclusion, then, that if it was with Roy, it didn't matter how hard or gentle, fast or slow. It wouldn't matter if it wasn't at all.

As long as he was with Roy.

That was the only thing he would ever need…

~Owari~

**Well, I guess I can't resist the fluff after all but, like I said, mostly just sex or Ed thinking about sex. *snickers* Complete opposite from the Prefect Love Affair, I know, which was the point. *sigh* damn plot bunnies. They've been on the attack lately. I had to break out the broom just to ward them all off O.O I'm telling you, they aren't cute en masse. Anyhoo, please tell me what you think because, like I said, I've never really written anything quite like this before...=_= **


End file.
